riofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Julia
J'''ewel is the seconday protongist of Rio. She is the wife of Blu, daughter of Eduardo and mother of Clara, Bia and Taigo. Biograph Rio Jewel was born in the amazon rain forest the daughter of Eduardo leader of the spix macaw tribe who for years spolied her than one day while resting on a tree she meet her dads second in command a handsome macaw named roberto who was a lot like her they spent weeks hanging out and gave the other nick names Juju and Beto she started liking him after a few play dates than one evening while the tribe was gathering for a sun set roberto snatched her up and was about to ask for her wing in marriage when the loggers came and she was captured much to the tribe horror. Jewel manged to escape twenty years later and eventually got back to the amazon and soon her father found her over joyed to be home he soon enough brought her to the tribe where she reunited with her child hood crush roberto. He sang her a song to welcome her back which after jewel couldn't help but to passionately give him a kiss on the lips which surprised him but quickly enough kissed back eventually they separated for a breath they snuggled in to each other belly happily when eduardo came down delighted they had found love than they played a song called beautiful creatures which she remembered and was more than happy to share a dance with Roberto. after it was finally over they were left exhausted and roberto complimented her on still having the moves she spent her night with roberto in his mansion which he claimed to have build him self flexing his pecks much to her charm they soon kissed again more passionately than before eventually he lifted her in to his bird bath and decided to do what he wanted to for years and proposed which whilst shocked she gladly accepted and when roberto bird hood came out between his legs she wouldn't let em cover it instead they engaged in a passionate make out moaning loudly as lightning strike when they told the others they were congratulated and married that same night with them both admitting their love for each other with another lovingly kiss and a year later they give birth to three chicks called bia taigo and clara with them sharing another kiss out side as the sun set much to their Children disgiste. Spekulacje Wielu fanów filmów sagi Rio pisze jej imię Jewel, ponieważ tak się nazywa w angielskiej wersji. Inną i ważniejszą rzeczą, przez którą pojawia się ten częsty błąd, jest nie przetłumaczenie jej imienia na wersje polską w napisach polskich i końcowych. Dopiero w polskich zwiastunach filmu Rio 2 pojawia się napis Julia. Kolejnym powodem, dzięki któremu można udowodnić, że w polskiej wersji ma na imię Julia ,jest sposób czytania. W angielskiej wersji jej imię czytamy "dżuel", kiedy w polskiej "dżulia". W zwiastunie filmu Rio 2 pod tytułem Nominacja do Kids' Choice Awards 2014 jej imię czytają dosłownie "Julia". Ciekawostki Imię * Polskie imię '''Julia czytane Dżulia jest nawiązaniem do historii Romea i Julii. * W anglojęzycznej wersji nazywa się Jewel (Dżuel) co oznacza brylant. * W hiszpańskojęzycznej wersji nazywa się Perla (Perla) co oznacza perłę. * W czeskiej wersji filmu nazywa się Perla (Per-la) co także oznacza perłę. * W brazylijskiej wersji filmu nazywa się Jade (Żadzi) co oznacza jadeit. * W portugalskiej wersji filmu nazywa się Jóia (Żoje) co oznacza biżuterię. * W rosyjskiej wersji nazywa się Жемчужинка (Żonciużynka) co oznacza perełkę. Wystąpiła Filmy *Rio *Rio 2 Odcinki specjalne *Scena usunięta - stoisko z owocami Gry *Angry Birds Rio Krótkometrażówki *Krótkometrażówka Kia Rio Galeria Obrazki Promocyjne 537px-Rio 2 film poster(new).jpg Rio2 twitterskin background var c ENG.jpg Rio two ver4.jpg Carla 23.png Oreo Blu.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 4.jpg 2014-Rio-2-Wallpaper-design-by-desigbolts1.jpg Rio 2 hd-wallpaper-rio2-hd-background1.jpg Rio 2 Banner Latino c JPosters.jpg Rio 2 Plakat.jpg Rio promotion 012-400x300.jpg Oreo film Rio.png Felipe3.jpg Witamy w Jungli.jpg Oreo Julia.jpg Sceny Rio Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel on air plane.png Jewel-Blu-Louis-rio-20847651-642-272.jpg 640px-Blu and jewel with chicks by jharuccaninja04-d3h92c1.jpg Blu2.jpg Blu.jpg Blu rio.png Blu-Bobo-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper.jpg Blu 0.jpg Blu Rio.png Blu and Jewel relationship.jpg Blu 5.jpg Mauro martwy.png Rio.jpg Rio_(movie)_wallpaper_-_Blu_and_Jewel_at_night_from_Vista_Chinesa.png RIO_jewel_captured!.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel at night from Vista Chinesa 2.png Imagesf.jpg Images (5).jpg Images (3).jpg Images (2).jpg Rio 2 Jewel-blu-eduardo-grandpa-tiago-bia-carla-in-RIO-2.jpg Tiago 1.jpg Tiago 4.jpg Pobrane (19).jpg Images (33).jpg pobrane (20).jpg pobrane (21).jpg Inne Blu i Julia.jpg|Scena Usunięta - Stoisko z Owocami Rio cellphone.jpg|Zwiastun filmu Rio 2 Piotr i Paweł.jpg Zabawki Karty Piotr i Paweł Julia Karta S04.jpg|S04 Julia karta 7.jpg|7 Julia karta 15.jpg|15 Blu i julia karta 19.jpg|19 Wraz z Blu Julia i Blu karta 23.jpg|23 Wraz z Blu ru:Жемчужинка pt-br:Jade es:Perla de:Jewel Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio 2 Kategoria:Postacie z gry Angry Birds Rio Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Samice